danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm Beautiful as Who I am
I'm Beautiful as Who I am is a roleplay featuring Igarashi Ranko and Azizah Ali. Roleplay The dawn half an hour before morning is the greatest ally of the well-known Super High School Level Storm Chaser, Igarashi Ranko. She adores the dawn better than anyone else. Being a morning person is an every day life for her, and she never encounter any trouble to do her routine in the morning, such as jogging while recording the road. " " The pinkette is warming up herself before running for about 10 mils away, starting from her dorm. It's such a nice day because as she predicted, the weather forecast told her that the sky is very bright today, no need to be scared of sudden rain or whatsoever. Everything's perfect. " " Speaking to her own camera like a YouTuber is one of her hobby. She recorded everything that she likes, such as when she doing her research in her lab, homeroom class with her precious classmates, or just dicking around in the school or dorm, and her usual morning routine like this. It's sooo damn fun! she thought. She can watch her own weird video every day. " " She has a special head strap where she can hold her recorder on her head, so running while recording is her every day's multitask. She ran from her dorm, to the small road devoted for runner like her in the off-shore near her dormitory. " " ---- While most others are asleep during the early hours, the Ultimate Electrician Azizah Ali would always be wide awake at the break of dawn. She wasn't particularly a fan of mornings, and her work didn't necessarily call for her to be up so early, so why bother getting up as early as she did? One wouldn't have to look far to find the answer - she was a woman of Muslim faith, and to her, prayer was crucial to her relationship with God. Particularly, Azizah had just finished up a Fajr prayer, or the dawn prayer. It was a particularly important one, as it was a prayer to be done while others were asleep. She was inside of her dorm room, the first one awake as per the usual. Azizah ever-so-quietly opened up her door as not to wake anybody else, and stepped outside. She walked outside of her dorm room, looking up at the morning sky as she felt the cool dawn air upon her. She had an hour or so before someone else would wake up. Azizah would normally be dressed in a yellow vest with a black undershirt, with long black shorts and socks. Though right now, she also wore a black hijab, which she wore during prayers to show her devotion to God. After a few minutes passed, Azizah heard some footsteps She didn't seem like anyone particularly shady or suspicious, and Azizah stood there, waiting for her to pass by. Azizah muttered to herself. Generally speaking, the only other ones who would get up during the early hours were Michiru, Rai, and Ryo, and even then, they usually got up at least an hour after Azizah did. ---- "Look at the beach everyone, isn't it beautiful?" Igarashi turned her head so her recorder can shot the amazing view of the breaking of the dawn, where the sun is about to shine its light. Stunning views like this is one of her main reason why she likes to jog in the morning-- it makes her appreciate the One who created all of the living beings on Earth, and of course all those beautiful views. " " Boosting her own morale by talking to the recorder, she ran a little faster to reach her ultimate goal. No matter what the cost, she has to reach it. Her fast run eventually led her to a figure who caught her interest. From this far, she could tell that she wear a yellow clothes...and something black covering all of her hair...? What is that? "Everyone, aren't you guys curious too, about that girl I mean? Yeah! Let's meet with her!" Without further ado, she casually ditched her ultimate goal and ran to the girl as fast as she could. " " ---- Azizah jumped a bit at this woman's shouting. She took a minute to catch her composure again, and took a deep breath as she ran up toward her. Azizah wasn't particularly used to being seen wearing a hijab in public - at least, not in a very long time. Azizah called back, waving at the running girl. Azizah gave a warm smile, trying to be friendly toward the runner. Although her shout had likely woken up someone back in her dorm, it probably wasn't any big deal - they would just fall back asleep as soon as they saw it wasn't their normal wake-up time. ---- " " Igarashi finally catch up to the stranger who dressed like someone that she knew in her past. She smiled brightly and waved her hands toward the girl. , she wondered. " " Igarashi lived in America for years, and she has been introduced to so many different cultures, which is extremely fun because she loves to learn new things! One of the culture that she met back then was Islam and their fellow faithful followers. What a lovely religion and community! So she's happy if she meet them here. It's a rare opportunity. ---- Azizah gave a soft smile at Igarashi's question. Igarashi was absolutely correct - Azizah had been a Muslim all her life, and had been surrounded by others who shared her faith back in Lebanon. After moving overseas to attend Hope's Peak Academy, things had gone differently - and not always for the better. It warmed her heart to see someone talk to her so kindly whilst acknowledging her religion. Azizah answered honestly. It had been quite some time since she had been seen wearing a hijab in public, and seeing such a warm reception to it was quite a relief for her. she responded. While Igarashi was talking quite loudly and excitedly, Azizah couldn't help but enjoy talking to her. ---- " " Like a professional observant, Igarashi took a closer inspection on the girl's clothing that is familiar to her, even she touched her clothes without the girl's permission. " " This encounter made Igarashi quite happy as she took off the head strap from her and aimed the camera toward her and her new friend, almost like in taking selfie pose. " " Capture every moment is the essence, and it's a motto of her to not let this chance to get to know with a unique acquaintance to slip away. Navigation